I Am The Tag Team Champions
The I Am The Tag Team Champions belt is a LARP belt contested on FARK wrestling threads. It is given to the 502nd poster in such threads. The reason for choosing 502 is that it is half a Gredunza. The belt(s) should not be confused with the FARK poster named "IAmTheTagTeamChampions", although he has won eight of the championships over time. Origin The name of the belt is taken from an angle in which Daniel Bryan and Kane were put together as a tag team. The team (later dubbed Team Hell No) won the WWE Unified Tag Team championship, but due to the contentious nature of the two "partners", each one would claim to be the sole posessor of both belts. They would often get into shouting matches where they would each yell "I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" This soon became a catch phrase. Originally suggested by Owangotang, the idea of a fWc Tag Team title was tossed around for a few weeks. The Raw thread for the 10/01/2012 show was the first time the title was officially up for grabs resulting in, predictably, a botch. The first IATTTC winner was verbaltoxin who hit the phrase on the 502nd post during Raw on 10/22/2012. IAmTheTagTeamChampions (fWc member) IAmTheTagTeamChampions has won the I Am The Tag Team Champions title 8 times (a feat made all the more impressive by the fact that he is unable to attend PPV threads). Of particular note is the period from April 29, 2013 to June 3, 2013. After winning the title for the fourth time, IAmTheTagTeamChampions held it for 35 days, which is the one of the longest continuous title reign of any kind in fWc history. Though some of IATTTC's title defenses were controversial, his tag title record remains one of the most impressive in fWc lore, and will probably never be broken. List of past IATTTC Winners 2012 10/01/12 - Botch 10/08/12 - Botch 10/15/12 - Botch 10/22/12 - verbaltoxin 10/28/12 - Botch - Hell In a Cell 10/29/12 - Botch 11/05/12 - verbaltoxin (2) 11/12/12 - Botch 11/18/12 - nathanjr - Survivor Series 11/19/12 - Botch 11/26/12 - Botch 12/03/12 - Botch 12/10/12 - ShiningWizard 12/16/12 - Botch - TLC 12/17/12 - tbaughm 12/18/12 - silgryphon - live SmackDown 12/19/12 - Botch - Tribute To The Troops 12/24/12 - Botch 12/31/12 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions 2013 01/07/13 - Botch 01/14/13 - silgryphon (2) - 20th Anniversary Raw 01/21/13 - ShiningWizard (2) 01/27/13 - Botch - Royal Rumble 01/28/13 - Botch 02/04/13 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions (2) 02/11/13 - silgryphon (3) 02/17/13 - WippitGuud - Elimination Chamber 02/18/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph 02/25/13 - Botch 03/04/13 - Botch 03/11/13 - silgryphon (4) 03/12/13 - ShiningWizard (3) - TNA Lockdown 03/18/13 - Botch 03/25/13 - Botch 04/01/13 - Botch 04/07/13 - Botch - WrestleMania 29 04/08/13 - Botch - Jersey Raw 04/15/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (2) 04/22/13 - verbaltoxin (3) 04/29/13 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions (3) 05/06/13 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions (4) 05/13/13 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions (5) 05/19/13 - Botch - Extreme Rules 05/20/13 - Botch 05/27/13 - Botch 06/03/13 - ShiningWizard (4) 06/10/13 - Igor Jakovsky 06/16/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (3) - Payback 06/17/13 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions (6) 06/24/13 - ShiningWizard (5) 07/01/13 - Jetskimoo 07/08/13 - Bobby_and_The_Gorilla 07/14/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (4) - Money In The Bank 07/15/13 - Botch 07/22/13 - Botch 07/29/13 - ShiningWizard (6) 08/05/13 - eddievercetti 08/12/13 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions (7) 08/18/13 - verbaltoxin (4) - SummerSlam 08/19/13 - ShiningWizard (7) 08/26/13 - Captain Steroid 09/02/13 - ShiningWizard (8) 09/09/13 - Morrius 09/15/13 - Botch - Night of Champions 09/16/13 - Jetskimoo (2) 09/23/13 - BATMANATEE 09/30/13 - FirstNationalBastard 10/06/13 - tbaughm (2) - Battleground 10/07/13 - Supercampion 10/14/13 - ShiningWizard (9) 10/21/13 - tbaughm (3) 10/27/13 - ShiningWizard (10) - Hell In A Cell 10/28/13 - tbaughm (4) 11/04/13 - machoprogrammer 11/11/13 - ShiningWizard (11) - Raw In The UK 11/18/13 - FirstNationalBastard (2) 11/24/13 - Botch - Survivor Series 11/25/13 - Botch 12/02/13 - ShiningWizard (12) 12/09/13 - Jetskimoo (3) 12/15/13 - ShiningWizard (13) - TLC 12/16/13 - natural316 12/23/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (5) 12/30/13 - FirstNationalBastard (3) 2014 01/06/14 - Jetskimoo (4) 01/13/14 - tbaughm (5) 01/20/14 - tbaughm (6) 01/26/14 - natural316 (2) - Royal Rumble 01/27/14 - ShiningWizard (14) 01/30/14 - IAmTheTagTeamChampions (8) - So Long Punk! House Show Thread 02/03/14 - nathanjr (2) 02/10/14 - Jetskimoo (5) 02/17/14 - Botch 02/23/14 - Botch - Elimination Chamber 02/24/14 - silgryphon (5) 03/03/14 - machoprogrammer (2) 03/10/14 - silgryphon (6) 03/17/14 - machoprogrammer (3) 03/24/14 - FirstNationalBastard (4) 03/31/14 - ShiningWizard (15) 04/05/14 - silgryphon (7) - Hall of Fame Tag Team Mama Champions 04/06/14 - natural316 (3) - WrestleMania XXX 04/07/14 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (6) - Mark Out Monday 04/09/14 - Indiana Marin Warrior and Mattigan Twain Warrior - RIP Ultimate Warrior House Show Thread 04/14/14 - Botch 04/21/14 - nathanjr (3) 04/28/14 - verbaltoxin (5) 05/04/14 - ShiningWizard (16) - Extreme Rules 05/05/14 - BATMANATEE (2) 05/12/14 - globalwarmingpraiser 05/19/14 - Botch 05/26/14 - That guy on the bike 06/01/14 - That guy on the bike (2) - Payback 06/02/14 - FirstNationalBastard (5) 06/09/14 - my lip balm addiction 06/16/14 - That guy on the bike (3) 06/23/14 - That guy on the bike (4) 06/29/14 - That guy on the bike (5) - Money In The Bank 06/30/14 - machoprogrammer (4) 07/07/14 - That guy on the bike (6) 07/14/14 - my lip balm addiction (2) 07/20/14 - silgryphon (8) - Battleground 07/21/14 - machoprogrammer (5) 07/28/14 - Captain Steroid (2) 08/04/14 - natural316 (4) 08/11/14 - ShiningWizard (17) 08/17/14 - Botch - SummerSlam 08/18/14 - natural316 (5) 08/25/14 - That guy on the bike (7) 09/01/14 - silgryphon (9) 09/08/14 - BATMANATEE (3) 09/15/14 - That guy on the bike (8) 09/21/14 - That guy on the bike (9) - Night of Champions 09/22/14 - natural316 (6) 09/29/14 - ShiningWizard (18) 10/06/14 - Botch 10/13/14 - That guy on the bike (10) 10/20/14 - silgryphon (10) 10/26/14 - silgryphon (11) - Hell In A Cell 10/27/14 - ShiningWizard (19) 11/03/14 - That guy on the bike (11) 11/10/14 - verbaltoxin (6) 11/17/14 - That guy on the bike (12) 11/23/14 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (7) - Survivor Series 11/24/14 - That guy on the bike (13) 12/01/14 - machoprogrammer (6) 12/08/14 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (8) - 2014 Slammy Awards 12/14/14 - That guy on the bike (14) - TLC 12/15/14 - Precious Roy's Horse Dividers 12/16/14 - TheManofPA - Live SmackDown 12/22/14 - That guy on the bike (15) 12/29/14 - That guy on the bike (16) 2015 01/05/15 - verbaltoxin (7) 01/12/15 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (9) 01/19/15 - ShiningWizard (20) 01/25/15 - Botch - Royal Rumble 01/26/15 - Botch - Raw Is Snowpocalypse 01/29/15 - my lip balm addiction (3) - live SmackDown 02/02/15 - FirstNationalBastard (6) 02/09/15 - ShiningWizard (21) 02/11/15 - FirstNationalBastard (7) - NXT Takedown: Rival 02/16/15 - nathanjr (4) 02/22/15 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (10) - Fastlane 02/23/15 - ShiningWizard (22) 03/02/15 - A Festering Boil 03/09/15 - my lip balm addiction (4) 03/16/15 - Botch 03/23/15 - ShiningWizard (23) 03/28/15 - ShiningWizard (24) - Hall of Fame 03/29/15 - Moss covered three handled grudenza - WrestleMania 31 03/30/15 - ShiningWizard (25) 04/06/15 - ShiningWizard (26) 04/13/15 - Botch 04/20/15 - A Festering Boil (2) 04/26/15 - WippitGuud (2) - Extreme Rules 04/27/15 - A Festering Boil (3) 05/04/15 - Botch 05/11/15 - Precious Roy's Horse Dividers (2) 05/17/15 - my lip balm addiction (5) - Payback 05/18/15 - my lip balm addiction (6) 05/20/15 - Botch - NXT Takeover: Unstoppable 05/25/15 - machoprogrammer (7) 05/31/15 - Botch - Elimination Chamber 06/01/15 - A Festering Boil (4) 06/08/15 - Precious Roy's Horse Dividers (3) 06/15/15 - nathanjr (5) 06/22/15 - BATMANATEE (4) 06/29/15 - Eddie T. Head 07/06/15 - null Category:Belts Larping Factions